


【HR/PWP】车要什么标题

by Lu_mumu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 现代背景, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_mumu/pseuds/Lu_mumu
Summary: 人人都知道赫尔南家有一天疯狗，人人都知道这条疯狗碰不得真的是hr，贵族雇主x疯狗保镖现代背景所有内容皆为虚构，如有相似纯属巧合hb没有姓，就当他姓赫尔南，看着比较nb我不会搭配衣服，凑合看吧
Relationships: herobrine/Red eyes
Kudos: 5





	【HR/PWP】车要什么标题

Herobrine刚从浴室出来，腰上围了条浴巾，踢着拖鞋挪到客厅，对着裹着张毛毯窝在沙发上的生物踢了一脚。

“起来，晚上和我去参加个聚会。”

凹凸不平的毛毯下面传来轻微的抽气声，Red eyes露出头顶一撮头发，和在头上缠了几圈的纱布。

“你怎么不带上Steve，我上次在巷子里挨的那一下还没好……”

“五点半造型师会来，你最好现在就从沙发上爬起来。”Herobrine靠着料理台，弯着腰在冰箱里翻箱倒柜找出来一罐冻得起白霜的啤酒，啪地撬开了拉环。

Red eyes在毛毯下面抖了抖，窸窸窣窣的动了半天才把自己的眼睛从毯子边露了出来，他眯着眼睛看向厨房裸着上半身喝酒的Herobrine，那人被热水蒸的泛红的肩头还带着水珠，腰上肌肉分明，浴巾围的很低，再松几分就要掉下来，露出下面要人命的腰臀，手臂上的青筋蓬勃的跳动着，荷尔蒙跟随节奏肆意的散发。

Red eyes看了两眼便收回了视线，翻了个身面对沙发靠背重新闭上了眼。

“一个聚会犯得着让我贴身保护你？”Red eyes闭着眼，却竖起耳朵听从厨房传来越来越近的脚步声，直到面前的靠背歪了歪，明显是有人靠了上去。

“今天不用工作。”Herobrine吸了口啤酒。“是个娱乐性质的聚会，那个老东西总想给我介绍小姑娘——他一直不相信我有男朋友。”

Herobrine一只手撑着沙发背，弯下腰凑到Red eyes耳边，故意冲着这人露出来的一只耳朵吹气。“你不去，就不怕“赫尔南夫人”地位不保吗？”

Red eyes笑了:“谁要做赫尔南夫人。”

“行了，起来吧‘赫尔南老爷’。”

Red eyes一只手支起上半身，掀开眼皮看着已经站直了的Herobrine，指了指头上缠着的纱布:“上回被那婊子养的揪掉的头发可还没长出来呢，你想让我就这样去参加？”

Herobrine闻言把手伸到了毯子下面，把Red eyes的脸挖了出来，捏着脸左右看，Red eyes便乖顺的把脸颊贴上对方的手。

Herobrine觉得Red eyes好看是好看，但红褐色的头发里缠了几圈白色纱布着实扎眼。

“那就剃了吧。”

Red eyes并不喜欢经常在自己的头上下功夫，所以那一头红褐色的头发总是留到及肩了才草草剪两下，工作时就找Alex要两个发圈扎起来，Herobrine总是喜欢在做爱的时候拽他的辫子，夸它性感，但当Herobrine要剪掉它时，Red eyes也并不会说什么。

半长的头发上粘过血渍，粘过冰碴，也粘过灰尘和油污，此时却被他自己拿电推剃成了两厘米的毛寸。造型师赶到后惊讶的夸赞了他的发型，Red eyes冲着镜子里的自己挑了挑眉，坐下任由造型师摆弄。

Herobrine推门进去的时候，造型师正在替Red eyes遮脖子上的疤和纹身。

Herobrine撇了眼镜子:“不用遮了。”

Red eyes回过头，能露在衣服外面的疤已经遮得差不多了，只剩几个纹身，其中一个纹在喉结上的，那是一枚精致的赫尔南家徽，是两人确认关系后，Herobrine亲自给他纹的。

“怎么了？”Red eyes问。

“哪条？”Herobrine穿了海军蓝色的西装，碳黑的衬衣，左右手各拿了一条领带在胸前比了比。

“暗玫瑰红的。”

Herobrine笑了，那是他们确定关系那晚他系过的领带。“想去聚会上约会？”

“你不是吗？”Red eyes点了点喉结上的纹身，挑衅的勾了勾嘴。

聚会开在一座私人岛屿上的别墅里，别墅造的像座城堡，聚会是一个富豪给他女儿办的成人礼，美名其曰想让自己的小公主融入交际圈，其实是想给自己找个漂亮女婿。

“先生。”

管家收了Red eyes的请柬，但还是把他挡在了外面，老人虽然低着头，却在打量Red eyes过于张扬的造型。

Red eyes也不生气，就抱着手臂和老管家大眼瞪小眼。

“他是我朋友。”Herobrine从后面揽上Red eyes的腰，后者自然的向后靠了靠，老管家收下Herobrine递来的第二张请柬，心下了然。

“欢迎，赫尔南老爷。”

Herobrine揽着Red eyes走过前廊，聚会厅里已经来了不少人，二人一出现便吸引了成堆的目光。

Herobrine一身高定海军蓝西装，衬衫领口用银线绣着花纹和家徽，骨节分明的手上戴了一块看上去就价值不菲的腕表和三四个戒指，一柄手杖敲得地板极有节奏的哒哒作响，一身极为闷骚的打扮让Red eyes看见直骂衣冠禽兽。

Red eyes则穿的随意了些，黑西装搭了件暗红色的衬衣，手上戴着用来遮纹身的漆皮手套，一头红色短发，看上去干练的同时又让这人剔掉了平时的慵懒，整个人就像一只威风凛凛的狼王，漂亮的红色皮毛下暗藏着数不清的锋芒。

两人皆是宽肩窄臀，浑身肌肉没有一块是作秀来的，加上一身面料考究，裁剪精致的西装，实在是想不吸引人都难。

但更多的目光还是落在了Red eyes腰上的手上，一时数道八卦的视线几乎要把俩人整个看透，后者非但没有一丝想要遮掩的意思，更是直接搂着走到了大厅中央。

“Herobrine，嫂……呃……Red eyes。”Herobrine本来就在一堆富家子弟和贵族圈子里出名，这会更是像块磁铁似的，光是站着就有一堆人蠢蠢欲动的想上来搭话，303还是跑的快了些，才赶在一堆人前面开口。“你……没带枪吧？”

“没有，他不让。”Red eyes挑了挑眉。null慢悠悠的跟了过来，伸手在303背上就是一下。

两人Red eyes都认识，一个是Herobrine从小一块玩的发小，一个是他不太着调的商业合伙人——当初Red eyes受聘做Herobrine的贴身保镖，就是303在中间牵线搭桥。

303看Red eyes今天心情不错，便松了口气，上下打量起浑身散发着“我俩是一对”的两人，嘴啧得直响。

“这可是人家女儿的相亲派对，你俩来这儿嘲讽人家来啦？”

“有谁说过不行吗？”Herobrine撇了撇嘴。“那老东西只说不让我带一些奇奇怪怪的女人来，又没说不让带男朋友。”

“你还带过‘奇奇怪怪的女人’来？”Red eyes回头看了一眼他。

Herobrine凑过去亲了亲Red eyes的耳垂。“有没有过你最清楚。”

303夸张的皱起了脸，回头跟null咬耳朵。“我觉得Notch得气的吐血。”

“我也是。”null道。

大厅中央忽的传来一声拍手声，原本嘈杂的人群安静了下来，穿着华丽西装的富豪向来宾举杯致谢，并祝各位在聚会上玩得愉快，只字不提他那已经成年的女儿。Herobrine几人心神领会，等那富豪讲完便各自散开，免得被藏在人群里的小小姐盯上。

“我去个厕所。”Red eyes伸手扯了扯领带，他本来就不喜欢这种活动不便的衣服，就像把他塞进一个铁铸的壳子里似的，怎么动都奇怪。

Red eyes不过在厕所里多待了一会，出来便被堵在门口。不少人看他和Herobrine不一般，大概觉得有关系可攀，便一个个都跑来攀谈，Red eyes找了半天没找到Herobrine，压着烦躁把递上来的一杯酒抢过去一饮而尽。

“赫尔南呢？”

被抢走酒杯的人愣了愣，指向一个方向，Red eyes越过人群望去，Herobrine正靠在吧台边，和一个穿着华丽的女孩相谈正欢，小姑娘年龄不大，正一边咯咯咯的笑个不停，一边一个劲往Herobrine手里塞酒。

这个混蛋，Red eyes想。他走过去，拦下送到Herobrine手里的酒，仰起头把杯子里橙黄色的酒液一饮而尽，并举起杯子冲着有些吃惊的姑娘挑了挑下巴。

“别用你在家里喝酒的那一套。”Herobrine拍了拍Red eyes的肩，“——茱莉亚·特斯林小姐。特斯林小姐，这就是我和你说的Red eyes。”

“幸会。”Red eyes撇了撇嘴，但也不情愿的躬了躬身子。

“幸会，先生……您今天可真帅，刚刚你一进来我就注意到了——赫尔南先生也是，女孩儿们都在议论你们。”女孩的声音像黄鹂鸟一样清脆，她娇羞的拢了拢耳边的碎发，极力在面前英俊的男子心里留下好印象。

但Red eyes对她并没有什么兴趣，他只想把Herobrine这家伙揪走，去任何一个没人的地方，把说好的约会付诸行动。

“谢谢你——不过……”

虽然Red eyes承认自己还算不错，但他可没兴趣在雇主和现男友面前同别的女人谈天说地，他正准备找借口带走Herobrine，一声刺耳的爆炸声却打断了大厅里悠扬的音乐，四面的玻璃被震的稀碎，接着是一串机关枪扫射的声音，天花板的水晶吊灯被打得往下掉碎片，几个蒙面人堵住了大厅出口，宾客尖叫着四处奔逃。

“该死！！什么东西？！”

“茱莉亚·特斯林在哪！”Herobrine早在第一声爆炸时就蹲了下去，Red eyes按着叫个不停的朱利安的头钻到了桌子后面，蒙面人很快控制了宾客，老富豪被绑在大厅中央，几个蒙面人踩着他的背大喊。

Red eyes回头狠狠瞪着Herobrine低吼。“这就是你说的不用工作？！”

“我又不是恐怖分子。”Herobrine无辜的耸了耸肩。

“可你也没说她是那该死的老头的女儿！”

事实证明在一座私人岛屿上实施绑架是一个绝妙的选择，但前提是需要智商在线。

恐怖分子正准备挨个找出藏起来的特斯林小姐，却因为事成之后赃物如何分配的事吵的不可开交，Herobrine和Red eyes趁机带着茱莉亚钻进一条隐秘的走廊逃到了别墅二楼，而就在五分钟前，他们刚刚把吓得哭花了脸的茱莉亚藏在了一间储物室里，就被突然出现的敌人追的不得不逃跑起来，而现在的结果是——他们迷路在了一个缺心眼的富豪建造的迷宫一样除了能转晕人之外毫无用处的别墅里，还要一边找被他们藏起来的茱莉亚小姐和出去的路一边地方随时可能窜出来的敌人，伤还没好全的Red eyes决定自己简直倒霉透顶。

更何况那些蒙面人几乎一人一把步枪，而他们手里除了一把抡起来还挺重的银手杖外几乎没有其他武器。

“你这个混账，Herobrine。”Red eyes的西装早就被他解开，领带不翼而飞，就连衬衣也被蹦开两颗扣子，鼓囊囊的胸肌绷在衣服下面，胸口因为超负荷的运动而不停起伏。

Hero一手杖甩在了拐角处突然冒上来的蒙面人的头上，Red eyes则一口气放倒了俩，他收回手时甩了甩手腕，刚才那一下差点让他脱臼。

“抱歉……下回去一个没有炸弹和枪的地方度假，带薪的。”相较于Red eyes，Herobrine还算衣冠整齐，但也因为被追到迷路这件事弄得脸色有些不好。

“如果我现在有一把子弹你还可以更悠闲的说出这句话？”Red eyes扔了最后一个空掉的弹夹。“只有枪没有子弹——这群人蠢得可以。”

“先进去！”拐角处传来凌乱的脚步声，光听声音就是一个不妙的数量，Herobrine脸色一变，拽着Red eyes挤进了一个隐蔽的房间。

“怎么回事？老东西不仅缺心眼还喜欢收藏破烂？”

等两人挤进去之后才哭笑不得的发现这又是一间储物间，而且里面的架子多到发指，虽然打扫得干净，但都是些零零碎碎的东西。

架子间的空间过于逼仄，两人不得不贴在一起。

“我通知了Steve，他们应该快到了。”Herobrine双手环着Red eyes的腰，脸正对着被剃的整齐的了后颈，闻着淡淡的汗味，他不自觉咽了口唾液。“你是不是……不太舒服？”

“……啊？”刚刚的注意力全在绕圈上，现在一停下来，Red eyes才觉得有些不对劲，他的呼吸速度似乎过快了些，脖子上和胸口更是起了一层薄汗，耳尖泛红，更有一股无法言说的热流冲着腹下涌去。

“……那个婊子的酒！”Red eyes气的锤了一下面前的柜子。“你能不能不要什么人都惹，那女人明明是想直接把你拐上床……操！”

Red eyes虽然很不想承认，但确实有什么又硬又热的东西抵在了他的屁股上。

始作俑者把头埋在了他的肩上，吐出的气都有些烫人。“……其实那是第二杯。”Herobrine笑的有些勉强。

“你确定？这可是别人的别墅。”Red eyes几乎是从牙缝里挤出“别人的”几个字，他很想骂人，但张嘴便是难忍的喘息。

“也不是没有过……暂时不会有人来，相信我。”狭小的空间想没有肢体接触都难，每一块相贴的地方仿佛都着起了火，透过衣物狠狠的灼烧着皮肤。

Red eyes热的头昏脑涨，伸手扯开了胸口的扣子，衣襟大开，小麦色的胸肌跳了出来，带着薄汗暴露在空气里。Herobrine把手伸进了他的衣服里，抚摸着汗津津的背和腰，Herobrine手指冰凉，却偏偏在他背上点起了火，烫的他浑身酥麻。Red eyes猛的回头，拽住Herobrine的领带，唇和唇撞在了一起。

荷尔蒙像点燃了的火药，轰地在耳边炸开。

“等等……。”Herobrine熟练的解开了Red eyes的皮带扣，手钻了进去，握住了裹在内裤里的性器，Red eyes一下子瘫软了腰，手压在对方的手腕上才没摔倒。

Red eyes把头抵在面前的柜门上，张着嘴随着Herobrine动作的节奏喘息，他轻轻晃动着腰，配合男人抚慰的动作。

Red eyes一会便没出息的泄在了Herobrine手里，灰色的男士内裤都被洇湿了一大片，他感觉到戳在身后的东西更硬了几分，几乎像块烧红了的铁块贴在他屁股上。

Red eyes射过之后像从水里捞出来一样，却也没能阻止他回头笑了笑，反着手扯开了Herobrine的裤子，大家伙跳了出来，啪地打在了他裤子上，Red eyes一只手扶着柜子，一只手隔着手套搓了搓Herobrine的性器，催促道。

“快点。”

Herobrine一只手扶着Red eyes的腰，性器在股沟里来回摩擦，前液浸得两瓣臀肉湿淋淋的；另一只手钻进了衣服里，握住胸前傲人的两块胸肌，手指夹着乳头，把软肉捏得直往下凹。

“你快点……唔……”Red eyes张着嘴除了喘息还是喘息，Herobrine趁着他说话的空挡把两根手指插进了他嘴里，夹着舌头一个劲搅动，Red eyes眯了眯眼，听话的舔舐那两根手指，盈余的唾液顺着下颌骨的线条往下滑，一直滴到胸口。

Red eyes早就被欲望折磨的神志不清，就连对方什么时候抽回的手指都不知道，当Herobrine用湿润的手指挤进穴口时，Red eyes不适的哼了哼，肉穴费力的吞吐着侵入的异物。

“知道他们都是怎么叫你的吗？”Herobrine亲吻着他的肩，声音就在他耳边。

“知道……嗯……‘赫尔南家的疯狗’……呜！”清脆的巴掌声打断了Red eyes断断续续的喘息，一个红通通的手印在臀肉上浮现，这反而让他更加兴奋，肩头上都泛起一丝薄红。

“可我觉得你更像一条母狗。”Herobrine抽出了手指，肉穴空虚的开合着，他扶着自己的性器，将龟头抵在了软成一滩烂泥的穴口。“抬高点。”

手指始终不比粗大的性器，尤其是在道具简陋的时候，当那粗大的肉刃挤开穴口，一点点的破开肠壁往里深入，Red.eyes觉得自己就像被撕成了两半似的，他大张着嘴拼命汲取氧气，疼的双眼通红。

等到性器全部埋进他体内，Red eyes已经仿佛被剥去了一层皮，西装外套不知道丢在了哪里，仅剩的一件衬衫还被汗浸透，湿哒哒的贴在身上，勾勒出腰上紧绷的肌肉，看起来格外性感。

“……下回说什么也得带上润滑剂。”Red eyes咬着牙回头瞪了一眼Herobrine，后者虽然不像他这样狼狈，却也起了一额头的薄汗，领带被扯得松松垮垮的，用发胶梳的一丝不苟的头发也散乱开来。

“你太紧了。”Herobrine对于Red eyes怨恨的眼神置若罔闻，只是拍了拍对方的屁股，便扶着腰试着动了起来。

Red eyes哪想得到他直接操干起来，一句脏话哽在喉咙里，成了变调的呻吟。

Herobrine大开大合地操干，剧烈的快感直接撞酥了Red eyes的脊柱，那腰弯出一个不可思议的弧度，他几乎咬碎了牙才没发出任何一点可能引来人的声音，可怜的性器只好戳着面前的柜子，蹭出一道往下流的水痕。

一时间狭小的储物室里只剩下了暧昧的水声，和男人隐忍的喘息，任谁也不会猜到一墙之隔的小屋子里竟然这样的春光旖旎。

Herobrine低头在Red eyes光滑的背上亲吻，面前的柜门被两人的动作弄得直响，肉刃猛的蹭过一点，Red eyes低低的哼了一声，就像被抽掉脚筋似的软了下去，Herobrine双手按着他的腰将人捞了起来，对着那一块敏感点狠狠操弄。

“……要……出来了……”Red eyes已经分不清脸上是汗还是什么，他一张嘴便是喘息和求饶似的呜咽，声音沙哑不堪，腰几乎要被Herorbrine撞断。

“……一起。”Herobrine的手绕到身前，握住他无人照料的性器，前后夹击让Red eyes差点立马射出来，两人交合处几乎成了一片泥潭，污秽的液体顺着大腿流到地上，形成一个小小的水洼。

Red eyes射过之后便瘫在了Herobrine怀里，对方的性器还埋在他肚子里，刚刚射进去的东西一滴都没能力流出来。

两人先是交换了一个咸湿的吻，Red eyes靠在Herobrine身上调整呼吸。

“我真是疯了……才会陪着你胡闹。”那杯酒的效果已经散了个干净，Red eyes嘴上嫌弃，却还是餍足的舔了舔嘴角，高潮的余韵还没有褪去，他满脑子都是刚刚的云雨。

Heribrine把头埋在他颈窝里，舔着他脖子上的汗珠，Red eyes 被弄得有些痒，伸手拽了拽他头顶的头发。

“出来——你还想插多久？”

Red eyes没拽动这人，屁股里的性器却先硬了起来，Red eyes脸色一变，破口大骂。

“该死的……！！你到底喝了几杯？？”

—end—

**Author's Note:**

> steve解决了最后一个冲上来的敌人，抬手抹了把汗。
> 
> “嘿，steve，老大呢？”端着枪Alex跑过来，金色的头发上沾了些许血迹。
> 
> “老大和老爷在……”steve喘了口气，指了指身后的屋子，却听见里面传来一声夹着脏话的呻吟，steve的表情一时变得有些扭曲。“……这里面。”
> 
> “他们知道这里不隔音吗？”Alex憋着笑，极力降低自己说话的音量。
> 
> “应该……不知道吧……”


End file.
